Perfectamente Imperfectos
by Anielha
Summary: One Shot :"Los trolls le dijeron que no era perfecto, nadie lo era y que no se podía cambiar, pero tal vez unas reparaciones sean buenas. Para Anna, Kristoff era perfecto como era."


**Perfectamente Imperfectos**

* * *

Anna, cuando niña, esperaba que se cumplieran distintas cosas en su vida mientras observaba por las ventanas del gran castillo y su pequeña mente se alimentaba de libros de cuentos de hadas que leía con su madre de vez en cuando.  
En su preadolescencia, los cuentos pasaron a juntarse con libros de fantasía y de aventura, de mundos extraños donde había una heroína que encontraba el amor verdadero en un apuesto desconocido, alto y misterioso. Su mente vagaba en esa posibilidad, de encontrar alguien así en su vida, la de una persona que daría absolutamente todo por ella de manera gentil y siempre por su bien.

Había veces en que suspiraba entre las páginas amarillentas de los libros y abrazaba los tomos de cuero rojo de aquellos mundos infinitos entre sus pequeñas manos para luego volver un poco a la realidad bajando su vista de manera pesimista.

No se podía quejar en aquella época, pero la sensación de sentirse sola buena parte del tiempo le generaba pesar. Adoraba a sus padres, que trataban de estar con ella buena parte del tiempo, pero no era lo mismo. Los sirvientes del castillo eran muy amables, pero siempre estaban ocupados en su obvio trabajo.

Y la única persona que podría estar con ella, le había cerrado la puerta de un día a otro.

No entendía a Elsa y ese extraño cambio de humor, al principio pensó que había hecho algo para molestarla de alguna manera, pero luego del tiempo y sus intentos infructuosos para jugar con ella fueron en vano. Se dio cuenta que estaba sola.

Ella podría manejarlo.

Grave error.

Tuvo que ser fuerte y mantenerse acorde a aquel día en que bajaron las cortinas negras sobre el retrato de sus padres y usar aquel luto mientras se hacía los procesos fúnebres... no logró ver los cuerpos, pero había escuchado que quedaron destrozados por culpa de los golpes de la madera al romperse, la hinchazón del agua y los mismos habitantes del mundo marino al querer darse un leve festín con ellos.

No debió oír eso, pues hubo un momento en que sus piernas se cayeron y la sensación de nauseas mezcladas con su profunda tristeza hicieron estragos en ella. Tuvo que mantenerse relativamente firme y evitar querer vomitar al pensar en lo desecho de aquellos cuerpos que alguna vez abrazó y besó.

Fue la noche más larga de su vida. Sin ni siquiera poder abrazar o ver a su hermana, Anna se había desplomado en su cama sollozando y volviendo a sentirse reconfortada por aquellas historias fantásticas, pensando en que un joven maravilloso la abrazaba y la tomaba con cariño, esa idea se mantuvo en su ya cansada mente hasta que se quedó dormida.

Nunca pensó que los sueños se hicieran realidad, hasta el día de la coronación de su hermana. Cuando aquel elegante príncipe la tomó de las manos en el muelle y la atrapó en medio de la pista de baile sintiéndose flotar ante aquello brazos que la tomaban con delicadeza por la cintura y la miraban embelesado con sus brillantes y cálidos ojos verdes.

Hans era un sueño hecho realidad salido de sus anhelos infantiles y convertidos en carne y hueso.

La manera en que hablaba con él y le abría su corazón hizo ver que aquel muchacho era el indicado y la persona con la cual le gustaría pasar el resto de su vida.

Había errado nuevamente.

"Oh Anna, si tan sólo alguien te amara"

Destruyó sus anhelos y sueños, como el deseo de sentir un beso de amor mientras sentía como el frío que su hermana clavó en ella la golpeaba como mil agujas en su corazón.  
Nunca pensó que alguien como el fuera tan "frío". Le dolió aquella mirada oscura sobre él y aquella sonrisa levemente torcida mientras comentaba sus verdaderas intenciones.

Su príncipe encantador era nada menos que un terrible villano.

Su corazón sanó al darse cuenta que las primeras impresiones podían estar mal y que la realidad no era perfecta. Kristoff y su familia lograron darle una lección sobre eso.

Como agradecía tener a aquel repartidor de hielo en su vida.

Su porte grande y tosco, pero de mirada y tacto gentil. Su falta de higiene por su trabajo duro y dedicación a su amor por el hielo era algo que a Anna le incomodaba, pero aprendió a querer ante la naturaleza del rubio.

De la misma manera, Kristoff aprendió a querer las imperfecciones de Anna.

Ella era la que siempre iba a la delantera para aventurarse en cosas extrañas por su impulsividad y deseo de conocer todo luego de estar encerrada tanto tiempo. Kristoff era el precavido y maduro por su vida de trabajo en el hielo y la montaña desde su más tierna infancia.

Ana era quien tenía la personalidad ante todos, mientras Kristoff era un poco más cerrado y mudo.

Pero mientras el tiempo pasaba, luego de dos años de relación, cada uno asimilaba un poco del otro y en aquellos momentos de intimidad, las cosas cambiaban.

Las llamas de la chimenea perfilaban sus cuerpos sobre la alcoba que ya compartían hace tiempo en las noches frías del castillo.

Anna desaparecía entre las sábanas de seda ante las caricias del rubio. Sus manos, rasposas y gruesas por el trabajo diario, se movían posesivas sobre su pequeño pecho. Toqueteando sus pezones de manera brusca, haciendo gemir a su dueña mientras se ponían duros como capullos de rosas antes de que desaparecieran entre la lengua y dientes del muchacho.

La pelirroja suspiraba y unos suaves gemidos se unían al canto de las llamas ante aquella atención sobre su delicado cuerpo. Sus manos suaves se posaban sobre la rubia cabeza de su pareja incrustando sus dedos sobre aquella melena con olor a tierra.

Esto hacía a Kristoff seguir las atenciones de manera demandante. Levantaba levemente su cabeza tironeando con su boca aquellos capullos rosados haciendo que la respiración de su dueña sea pausada y excitable ante sus oídos.

\- Kristoff…- el susurro suave de Anna hizo al muchacho detenerse.

\- ¿Pasa algo?- dijo con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

\- Yo… quiero- Anna se ruborizó- abajo, ¿por favor?

El rubio sonrió. En esos momentos de intimidad, Anna era la que se cohibía y era él quien guiaba los pasos.

Una de manos se deslizó hasta tocar el suave monte de venus de la pelirroja mientras que la otra la usaba para apegarse a su cintura, besando su cuello.

Su mano comenzó a moverse, toqueteando aquel lugar íntimo con propiedad, usando sus dedos para abrir aquellos labios inferiores haciendo que el cuerpo delgado de la princesa se moviera soltando sus piernas mientras él bajaba su rostro besando su cuello, su pecho, su vientre hasta llegar al inicio de aquel leve monte.

Anna, ante el roce de aquellos gruesos labios ,respiró profundamente ante el escalofrío que le causó. El segundo beso la hicieron tomar las sábanas mientras sentía como los labios del rubio bajaban con delicadeza juntándose con aquella mano que la había hecho humedecerse de a poco.

Una suave exclamación lujuriosa salió de los labios de la princesa al sentir aquella lengua, que había probado sus pechos, sobre su intimidad. Con lenguetazos rápidos y hambrientos, Kristoff probaba sintiendo el sabor húmedo de la pelirroja, acercando más sus labios y sintiendo el aroma más secreto de la princesa de Arendelle.

Anna era suave de cuerpo, completamente distinto a él. Sujetó sus caderas, evitando los movimientos de la pelirroja que se retorcía de placer antes cada lamida que daba. Estaba hambriento y excitado. Su lado más cuerdo desaparecía y la parte más salvaje de su hombría se presentaba. Cada vez que se alimentaba de aquel platillo secreto la sangre le hervía, llegando a despertar su miembro que a cada quejido de la pelirroja.

Su boca comenzó a ser más traviesa, succionando la humedad de la pelirroja y su lengua tratando de entrar más allá de lo posible.

El cuerpo de la princesa se curvó al sentir como la lengua jugaba con su clítoris y un gran gemido excitado escapó de su boca, dejando más duro a su rubia pareja.

\- Kristoff…-dDijo Anna con lo poco de cordura que le quedaba- lo quiero… te quiero dentro de mi, por favor

\- Anna- dijo el rubio de manera jadeante- lo que tu desees.

Kristoff se levantó para observar a su prometida. Mejillas rojas por el calor y sus atenciones, cuerpo descubierto, su pecho bajaba y subía por la respiración y sus ojos brillando.

Anna sintió el tacto de las manos del rubio en su entrepiernas y toda su masculinidad levantada para sentir como comenzaba a entrar.

El repartidor hizo más presión mientras acercaba su cuerpo al de la princesa, quien levantó sus manos para abrazar el cuello del muchacho sintiendo como, cada vez más, Kristoff entraba más en ella comenzando un meneo, un suave baile privado entre los dos juntándose al sonido de las llamas y los suaves gemidos de la princesa.

Cada vez el movimiento era más brusco y rápido. Kristoff abrazó a Anna, tumbándola en la cama y frotándola con más fuerza. La princesa aferraba sus manos a la magullada espalda del repartidor por las cicatrices de su profesión y algunas nuevas hechas por ella misma.

Sintió la cabeza de Kristoff sobre su cuello y los bufidos, guturales y salvajes, que salían de su boca mientras hacía más bruscas las embestidas al cuerpo delicado de la sangre real de Arendelle.

Ahí aparecía el ser tosco que vio por primera vez. Sintiendo su aroma fuerte de tierra y transpiración sobre ella y aquel bufido que salía de lo más escondido de su ser asemejando a la de un gran reno en celo.

El joven callado se escondía y aparecía aquel rey tosco de los renos y amante del hielo, mientras la joven y arriesgada princesa desaparecía convirtiéndose en la mera sirvienta de aquel imponente monarca de la naturaleza que la embestía como un animal, lamía su cara y mordía su piel marcándola antes los gritos y los rasguños de su más fiel súbdita.

El gran bufido de Kristoff alertó que estaba llegando, descargándose completamente sobre el cuerpo de la princesa.

Salío de su cuerpo, poniéndose de espaldas junto a ella.

En la cama, ambos respiraban entrecortadamente. Observando el techo con tonos rojizos por las llamas que todavía se escuchaban de la chimenea.

Anna volvió en sí al sentir el tacto de la mano de Kristoff sobre su mejilla. Ella volteó a observarlo. La mirada salvaje de sus ojos había desaparecido, recobrando el brillo suave que siempre tenía hacia ella con sus cejas levantadas.

Había preocupación en sus ojos.

\- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó suavemente.

Anna sonrió. Kristoff era consciente de que era brusco en muchas cosas y en aquellos momentos perdía su mente y se dejaba llevar.

¿Cómo no entenderlo? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo sin gente para sociabilizar y acompañado por Sven, su mejor amigo? ¿Cómo no querer a alguien como él, tan honesto, puro y tan perdido como ella en el mundo?

Anna se acercó a él, encajando su pequeño cuerpo al pecho velludo del rubio, sintiendo el aroma de tierra y transpiración que le quedaba tan bien a él.

\- Kristoff, eres perfecto.

El sonrió y la escondió entre sus brazos atrapándola solo para él para besar su frente.

El fuego se había apagado y solo se escuchaba el sonido de la respiración de los dos llevados por Morfeo.

Los trolls le dijeron que no era perfecto, nadie lo era y que no se podía cambiar, pero tal vez unas reparaciones sean buenas.

Para Anna, Kristoff era perfecto como era.

* * *

Hola, mucho gusto.

Si no me conocen, me presento. Aquí me pueden llamar Anielha, suelo escribir fics relacionados a Hans y Elsa y no había tenido la oportunidad de escribir algo con Kristoff y Anna hasta hace poco. Ok, no como la pareja central, en muchos de mis fics HELSA ellos ya son pareja de por si, pero nunca había tenido la posibilidad de por ejemplo, escribir sobre sus pensamientos, hasta ahora claro.

Ojalá les haya gustado y agradeceré sus comentarios y opiniones sobre este cortito. Incluyendo si ven problemas de redacción u ortográficos, eso me ayudaría mucho.

Que tengan un bonito día.


End file.
